Zamasu (Immortal Edition)
|-|Immortal Zamasu= |-|Zamasu Ningen Destroyer= |-|Merged Zamasu= |-|The Grim Reaper of Justice Merged Zamasu= Summary His form is justice! His form is the world! Revere him. Praise him. The noble, beautiful, immortal, and most powerful god Zamasu! Powers and Stats Tier: Low Name: 'Zamasu '''Origin: 'Zamasu's awesome cabin in the woods '''Gender: Transkai Age: '''Justice '''Classification: '''The God King '''Powers and Abilities: '''Type 4 immortality (Though his immortality is stronger than all other immortality's cause he got it from Super Shenron's (Wanked, Exaggerated, Upplayed and Awesomely MAXIMUM) '''Attack Potency: Ningen: Can destroy any Ningen. No matter their tier. | Merged Ningen: '''Can destroy infinite Ningen. Even if they are beyond the concept of tiers. '''Speed: Instant: '''Combining his instaneous movement with his time ring allows him to go anwhere instantly. | '''Merged Instant: Can go anywhere infinite times more faster than instant. Lifting Strength: Tea: '''Can hold all the tea bags gowasu needs. Trust me it's a lot. | '''Merged Tea: Can carry infinite times the amount of tea bags gowasu needs. Striking Strength: Ningen+ '''Zamasu's strikes are much stronger than Ningen's.| '''Merged Ningen: Merged Zamasu's strikes are much stronger than infinite Ningens fused together can ever do. Durability: Immortality: You can't hurt him unless your stronger than Super Shenron's . No one (Even No one) is stronger than Super Shenron's | Merged Immortality: As strong as Super shenron can make an immortality if he wished himself to be infinite times stronger. Doesn't get weaker at all. Stamina: Tea: '''Had so much stamina that he was able to constantly give gowasu his tea. | '''Merged Tea: Can give Gowasu his tea for eternity if he wanted too. Range: Timeline: With his time ring he can punch you straight in the face from the future. | Merged Timeline: Can punch you from infinite times the last one said. Standard Equipment: 'His bare hands, potara, time ring | His bare hands, potara, time ring, Ring of light, Epic giant bird. '''Intelligence: ???: '''So smart that when he went into goku's body goku got stronger. | '''Merged ???: '''His brain expands to no end. '''Weaknesses: '''Getting triggered by Ningen. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Violent Fierce God Slicer: Puts his divine energy into hand and casts a blade. *'Lightning of Absolution:' Really strong lightning. *'Blades of Judgement:' Sends down sharp shards from heaven that explode. *'Holy Wrath:' Puts all of his complex emotions in the air to make sun emmiting his divine radiance. Key:' Immortal Zamasu '|''' Merged Zamasu''' Note: 'The gods stated that Merged Zamasu's power expanded to no end. That means it was expanded by infintiy. Since db forms are always multipliers his merged form is infinity times stronger than his regular immortal form. Others '''Notable Victories: ' All Ningens (Never stood a chance) Other Kais (Never understood) '''Notable Losses: Super Shenron Wanked, Exaggerated, Upplayed and Awesomely MAXIMUM (Could just wish his immortality away) 孫悟空Son Goku 孫悟空Exaggerated (Murdered his non-merged form. Half murdered hIs merged form so he can probably kill him with super saiyan blue 2 or using a normal kaioken x2 super saiyan blue) Zeno-sama Totally and Completely Accurate ( Erased him with his attack) Trunks (Cut Zamasu in half with XxX420XxX BLAZING 360 NO SCOPE Spirit Sword.) 'Inconclusive Matches: '??? Category:Ningen Genociders Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier ??? Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters with forms